


Tyst Som i Graven

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things in space are as disconcerting as silence. The ship is disabled, the Resistance close at hand, and Kylo is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyst Som i Graven

**Author's Note:**

> For the kiss meme, prompt 8. "In the dark kiss"

Few things in space are as disconcerting as silence. 

No ship is ever truly silent. Even on the massive Finalizer, where the engines might literally be a mile away, there's still an all pervading hum. An experienced officer might be able to tell the status of his ship by the barely noticeable tone at the very edge of hearing. 

Even through his helmet Kylo can hear that this ship is dead. A small transport cruiser, Hux had insisted on using it to travel to the negotiations. The General had wished to show a less threatening hand by leaving his precious flagship behind. 

They came under attack as Ren was meditating, the engines and all systems but the emergency lighting dying within a matter of minutes. It would have been humiliating if it weren't so sad- a brand new First Order vessel containing the most valuable man in their ranks, fallen so easily to such a ramshackled old Resistance ship.

Standing at the blast doors of the bridge Ren can see a portion of the darkened bridge, illuminated by the search lights of the loitering Resistance ship. Bodies are scattered across every surface. 

He can see the General's form before the forward viewports, face up and motionless, his greatcoat stretched across the deck around him like wings. The searchlight reflects from fiery hair and dark red blood for a moment more, then shifts as the Resistance ship drifts away. The bridge is plunged into full darkness.

They're aiming for the Starboard airlocks. Admiral Antilles, not content with simply disabling their ship, intends to take Starkiller's corpse back to the Republic, to fully humiliate Hux in death.

Glancing down the corridors Ren opens the blast doors, locking them behind him, to slow the Resistance fighters just a little more. A few more seconds to spend with his General.

Swiftly he runs the length of the deck, dragging off his helmet as he goes. Falling to his knees next to the broken man, he ignores the cold sticky liquid soaking into his robes. He folds over the General, as if he could shield Hux from further harm with his own body, his shoulders shaking as he pressed kiss after kiss to that beloved face, thick red smears tracking across cheeks and eyelids that are still warm to the touch.

The blast doors are forced open at last. He hears the gasp as Wedge recognises him, as he sees his lost nephew clutching the body of the most evil man in the Galaxy. 

Antilles looks away when Ren finally presses a lingering kiss to the General's lips, ending it to slump forward, trembling, his face buried in the stained red hair at the base of other man's neck.

_If you don't stop laughing Ren you're going to spoil the trap._ A voice murmurs though their connection.

_This fake blood tastes like pudu._

_You're not the one marinading in it._ Hux replies, his distaste radiating though Ren's mind. _Hurry up and kill them all._

Heavy footsteps on the decking stop by Kylo's ear, a hesitantly comforting hand grips his shoulder.

_Yes, my Emperor._

With a purr his saber comes alive as Ren rises, the Admiral above him barely registering Kylo's movement before he registers his own death. Around them the bridge erupts as the crew rise up to engage the intruders.

Behind him Hux stands, wiping away the hot fresh blood that had splashed across him as Antilles fell. _Much better._ He drags Ren in for another kiss, the bridge still in darkness but for the glow of blaster fire and the soft wavering glow of Kylo's lightsaber. His Lord Protector always looks his best on the battlefield. Right now he is beautiful.


End file.
